No es recomendable llegar tarde al reparto de trabajo por equipo
by Melgamonster
Summary: No es recomendable llegar tarde al reparto de trabajo en los proyectos por equipo. ¡Podría tocarte lo más difícil! En la preparatoria Gintama están en los finales de semestre, eso significa muchos proyectos para la pobre Kagura, ¿Cómo podrá sobrellevar esto? Okikagu Escolar


En la preparatoria Gintama ya estaba por concluir el semestre.

Odio con toda mi alma los finales de semestres: trabajos, proyectos, exámenes. Tantas cosas me separan de mis amadas vacaciones. Y lo peor es que tengo que trabajar en dos semanas lo que no trabajé en todo el ciclo. Ya estoy chocada.

Tantos proyectos y cosas sin sentido, y, para colmo, por equipo.

Ese día se me juntaron verme con dos grupos distintos para hacer el reparto del trabajo, y por culpa de uno llegué tarde al otro.

El Sádico (por si no lo he comentado, es mi novio —larga historia, luego esta autora, si tienen suerte, se las cuenta—), se quiso quedar para ver cómo me contenía de matar a mis compañeros o, como mínimo, agarrarlos a golpes por burlarse de mi incompetencia para hacer las cosas. Me acompaña a donde me quede de ver con ellos.

Llegamos juntos al lugar, como lo hacen los típicos novios.

Maldigo el día en que me metí al club de fotografía y video. El alumno a cargo era Shinpachi, pensé que, por ser amigos, la tendría fácil pero no, estúpido megane. Nos dejó de proyecto final hacer una película, lo bueno era que solo durará tres minutos.

Pude localizarlos en las gradas, me encanta mi escuela, es tan grande y tiene tantas áreas verdes. Cuando me acerqué lo suficiente, vi a mis compañeros reírse misteriosamente en cuanto llegué con mi novio (ay, qué raro suena decirlo así).

—Ustedes serán los actores —decía efusivamente una compañera.

—¡¿Quéeeee! —Mi cara era de espanto. Pude ver cómo el tipo sonrió. Justo le venía diciendo que no le iba a dar el privilegio de salir en mi película.

.

—Necesitamos que sean amorosos —decía otra tipa, acercándosenos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Ká! ¿Qué es ser amorosos? —dije con mi cara de asco. Está bien, somos novios, pero yo no era así, no va conmigo. Y justo en ese momento me tropecé con un escalón cuando iba subiendo a las gradas a dejar mi mochila. Alcancé a oír unas risitas.

—Pues… darse abrazos y besos —decía otra, que se nota que no entendió el sarcasmo, y quien sabe de dónde salió, no recordaba que fueran tantas.

Sí, no los conocía, iban en salones distintos al mío, las únicas que conocía eran a Otae y Kyubey.

—Son novios, ¿no? No les será problema actuar eso —decía, mientras yo mantenía mi cara de espanto—. Lo intentamos con una pareja falsa y no salió muy bien —señaló a donde está Otae con un pie arriba de Kondo, y Kyubey tomándole muchas fotos.

—Además de que necesitas ser la persona que más se esfuerce, ya que llevas malas calificaciones del taller —me decía la que me indicó que tenía que actuar.

Pude ver a ese tipo con su sonrisa sádica, cruzado de brazos, y yo pude sentir cómo se ponía colorada mi cara.

—Ándenle, será rápido, no harán muchas cosas —nos decía otra.

Yo solo dejé mi mochila y fui bajando de las gradas para dirigirme a la cancha de fútbol, que tiene un bonito pasto, bueno, al menos habían elegido un lindo lugar para esas tomas románticas, mientras les dedicaría tiernas palabras de amor y cariño a mi novio, que sonreía feliz de la vida.

—Puto sádico, te golpearé tanto que olvidarás que me comporté así —decía, mientras le pegaba unos pequeños golpes que, según a él le dolían, en lo que esperaba que mis compañeros se acercaran con las cámaras. Él solo recibía los golpes, tenía curiosidad sobre cómo me comportaría de forma amorosa.

.

Y ahí estuvimos haciendo cosas que para mí eran vergonzosas, abrazándonos y viéndonos tiernamente. ¿Qué es eso? Odio las películas románticas, son más buenas las de acción, donde los tipos se golpean, esa sí con gusto la actuó con el sádico.

Mientras me abrazaba, me agarró distraída y me robó un beso, o sea que lo hizo en frente de tanta gente, y más con sus típicos "awwn". Algún día morirán, era lo único que decía en mi mente. Mientras al sádico le decía que no les diera material del que quieren ver.

Él sonrió (milagro que hiciera cosas como estas), y pude ver que a él le gustaban.

La más vergonzosas de las tomas fue donde nos teníamos que acostar en el pasto, viéndonos tiernamente. ¡No, no, no! La niña conocida por pelear con todos y dejarlos medio inconscientes actuando de forma cursi; mi orgullo estaba por los suelos.

La ultima toma en la cancha de fútbol era cargándome. Odio que lo haga, aunque su cuerpo es fuerte, no me gusta. Y ahí me estaba cargando mientras yo escondía mi rostro colorado en su pecho.

.

Ya eso había acabado. Me bajé y empecé a caminar hacia donde se encontraban mis otros compañeros, pero él me sorprendió y me cargó como un costal de papas en su hombro. Yo le comencé a pegar, no me gusta que me carguen y él lo sabe, para lo peor: lo disfrutaba. Disfrutaba que hiciéramos esas poses y ver mi cara del mismo color que mis cabellos.

Ya de nuevo en las gradas, mis compañeros me dijeron que iríamos a hacer otras tomas. En otros lugares, acordes a la temática de la película, fuimos a otra área verde y hacer como si jugáramos a las escondidas tras los árboles; simplemente sentía mi cara arder, apuesto que en todas las fotos salgo roja como un tomate.

Otro fue en el salón de clases, supuestamente, ayudándonos a estudiar, pero en realidad estábamos jugando timbiriche*; le estaba ganando, ¡ja!

.

La última toma fue en un lugar donde había muchos árboles. Allí, se le ocurrio a uno de mis compañeros que debíamos grabar nuestros nombres en el árbol. Para ello me dieron un kunai (tal vez se lo robaron a la profe Tsuky). Mientras yo "lo hacía", el sádico se acercó a mí y me tomó de la cintura, juntándome a su cuerpo. Tomaron muchas fotos en ese momento, como venganza escribí el nombre de Gin-chan en el árbol, eso pareció no gustarle y se alejó un poco.

Como ya habían terminado de grabar agarré el kunai e intenté enterrárselo en la panza pero él, muy rápidamente lo esquivó y salió corriendo, diciendo un "a ver quién gana". Terminó en un empate, odio que me iguale en casi todo. Cuando la competencia había terminado nos acercamos a mi equipo.

—Creo que este material es suficiente para los tres minutos —decía uno, acercársenos felizmente.

—Qué bueno —decía yo, ya quería que todo esto acabara.

—Gracias por actuar —me responda el chavo.

Hacía con mi mano una señal de adiós y ya iba camino a la puerta, cuando el sádico me alcanzó y me tomó de la mano.

—A pesar de ser una marimacha sí sabes cómo actuar tierna, me dejaste sorprendido —me decía con su típica voz monótona—. Me gustó.

—Qué bueno, porque no lo volverás a ver —exclame con una cara de enojo. Por culpa de los trabajos tenía hambre, la hora de mi comida había pasado. Y mi estómago no tardo en delatarme —Parece que alguien tiene hambre —decía, sonriéndome—. ¿Qué tal si te invito la comida?

Yo tenía un brillo en mis ojos al mirarlo

—Siempre y cuando actúes de la misma forma que hace rato —decía con una sonrisa sádica.

—Ya lo veremos, pero vamos a comer. —Lo abracé de la cintura, mientras él me despeinaba un poco.

Íbamos rumbo a la cafetería, eso le saldría caro.

*Timbiriche: es un juego de puntos donde los tienes que unir con líneas e intentar hacer cuadritos y evitar que el otro jugador los haga. Gana el que más cuadritos haya hecho.

Bateado por Kyosha


End file.
